The Prophecy
by Mithxerra the MoonLily
Summary: What if the Pevensies were not the first group of children to come to Narnia to fulfill the old prophecy? If you want me to review a story of yours, just tell me which one, and I will be happy to!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if the Pevensie children were not the first group of four children to come to Narnia as a fulfillment of the old prophecy.

A/n: This is my first fanfiction ever. I haven't even written in a long time, but if you like this, take a look at my writings at None at this time. This is according to the movie as I have not read the books since I was a child. Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own anything accept my OC; everything else belongs to C.S.Lewis.

Prologue

I watched in petrified silence as Fenris Ulf, Captain of the Secret Police, openly challenged the terrified young boy. I somehow knew what the boy was feeling, for Fenris had always had a way about him; the slate gray wolf could make even the strongest of beings feel overwhelmed and worthless.

The wolf continued to pace forward as the boy inched backwards awkwardly with the ice uneasily shifting beneath his feet. Two girls huddled together behind him; the older one pleading with him to give in to the snarling wolves. Experience told me that if the boy dropped his weapon, the wolves would kill him. I knew I should do something, but I froze where I stood.

"Please," I hissed, "strike out at Fenris. Kill him! For he will not show you mercy."

There was hardly anymore room for the boy to move on the ice; he and his sisters were trapped between the rushing river and Fenris.

"No!" I gasped, then quickly covered my mouth as I noticed for the first time, a sleek wolf standing close to my hiding spot. Green eyes shot over in my direction, and I scowled at myself as I immediately broke out of my petrified state of mind. The wolf slowly padded towards my shrub savior, and I frantically glanced back at the children.

Fenris seemed to be ready to pounce on the boy. What in the world could I do? As if being sent a sign from God, my sight was torn to the melting waterfall on their left. It was fragile from the heat now; one crack on its thin surface would send a rick-shay throughout the entire frame of ice. The river that had been damned up for so long would come crashing down. Decision made, I silently prayed that the children could swim; at least I could give them a chance even if it was a small one.

I gripped my battle axe as tightly as I could before hurling it quickly through the air. It broke through the ice perfectly as water shot through the hole. Fenris and the boy both looked up in time to see the frozen waterfall begin to splinter away at a fast rate. The wolf who was hunting me turned and saw with surprise the dangerous situation his captain was now in and bounded off towards the bank.

The boy embedded his sword into the piece of ice underneath him and his sisters clutched onto him like vises. It was just in time, too, for not a second later the entire waterfall shattered and a flood of cold water collapse on top of them. Moments later they reappeared further down the river as they sailed down the current on their makeshift raft.

"Smart boy," I thought with surprise. My attention turned back to the wolves who were trying there hardest to rescue their drowning counterparts. Fenris had amazingly already reached the shore and was lying on the bank panting. Secretly, I hoped he was alright, but I knew that his underlings would take care of him.

It was time to make my escape; with the wolves busy I would be able to get as far away as I needed without any trouble at all. As silently as I could, which wasn't very (stealth had never been my fortay), I quickly made my way through the forest.

Those beavers I had seen would surely take those innocent children to the Stone Table; it was said that Aslan had been seen in the woods. I frowned in distaste; what did the Narnians think children could do against the power of the White Witch?

The Narnians were so starved of hope that they were willing to send these children to their deaths. It would be such a waste. Perhaps, I could persuade the children to leave this place before Aslan got to them.

With that thought, I quickened my pace.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Very inspiring for a beginning writer….off to the next chapter! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated.

I don't own anything of C.S.Lewis'. So, don't sue me.

Orlitza & Violinisthaname1: Thank you for bringing to my attention that my summary seems incorrect. I had tried to word it in a way so people could understand my meaning; however, since two people brought it to my attention that I had my facts wrong, I guess I should explain. I am aware that Digory and Polly were the first children EVER to be in Narnia since they jumped into the wrong lake with Jadis, but my summary simply says: what if the Pevensies weren't the first children to come to Narnia AS A FULFILLMENT OF THE OLD PROPHECY ( you know, the one about four children coming to Narnia and saving it from the White Witch). I hope that clears up things a bit for you, and for anyone else who thought I was a bit off my rocker. Oh, and I'm not trying to be sarcastic at all; thank you for letting me clear up my mistake. ; ) Mithxerra

Chapter 1

Well, my hopes of getting to those children before Aslan did were shot down practically the moment I had them. At first, I had thought it would be easy to find them if I walked south, down the bank of the river. However, they were nowhere to be found. I feared they might have drowned after being swept away by the current, but I was relieved to find that was not the case. After scouting out the area for what seemed like hours, I found three fur coats slung over felled trees some yards away from the river's edge.

Looking up at the sky, I sighed in frustration, "How will I ever catch up to them now? It is nearly evening time…" The beavers would take the children to the Stone Table, of that I was certain. It would be well past nightfall by the time I could get there; I was pretty sure I wouldn't get a warm welcome there, either. But, I would be safer there than with the Secret Police on my tail; so with that, I began again on my trudge.

Truth be told, I did not know exactly where I was. I had lived in Narnia for nigh on eight years, but I had always kept to the mountains, hardly ever coming down to the lower lands. You see, the hills reminded me of my home… in Ireland.

There had been four of us in all: my brother Nate, 16, my sister Letty, 14, myself, 11, and my baby brother Joey, 9. I would never forget that year when the agency had found us a permanent family, and we would none of us be separated. There was a man and a woman from the city who actually wanted the whole lot of us. Joey and I had been so excited to finally have a mother and father as we were too young to remember ours, and Nate and Letty were just relieved to be able to give up the burden of **being** the mother and father.

Yes, we had to leave our precious mountains, but it was a sacrifice all of us were willing to make. However, our joy did not last forever. Not two months after we came to live with our new family, my little brother "found" a strange artifact outside while he was playing. He showed it proudly to all of us, and while it was an intriguing object, it was also extremely frightening to look upon.

Letty and Nate thought it was a good find and told Joey that it might be worth some money in a few years. I, on the other hand, wanted him to get rid of it; it looked evil. I did not really believe Joey had found it outside for it was not worn or dirty at all. Ireland is a very dreary, wet climate and nothing that was out in the mud would be in such picture perfect condition. I did not say this to the older ones.

Some days later Da and Mum kicked us out of the house for a bit of fresh air. Letty was reading a book to Nate as he lay on the grass, and Joey sat playing with his toys. He was playing soldiers with the little figurines Da and Mum had bought him. They had given us all presents when we first came to them. I clutched my new dolly close to me as I sat down next to him.

"May I play, too?" I inquired.

"Of course," he smiled, "Here. You can be a captain." He placed a small soldier in my hand, and I smiled back at him. My smile turned to a frown when I noticed that it was not a soldier he held in his hand.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the general, of course," he grinned smugly and flashed me that ugly statuette he had found.

"You can't play with that; it is not a soldier!" I argued.

He glared back at me, "Yes, I can! It is mine, and I can do anything I want with it."

"It isn't yours, if you found it somewhere; its owner might be looking for it."

"No one is looking for it because the old man gave it to me!" Joey sneered. "He gave it to me, so I can keep it!"

My mouth dropped in shock; I could not remember the last time Joey had lied to me. "Da won't let you keep it. Not when he hears that you lied to him and Mum. You aren't supposed to talk to strangers, let alone take their gifts! Now, give it to me. I'm taking it to Mum."

"Oh, no you're not!" He hid it behind his back with one hand, while stretching out the other one to stop any attacks from me. However, I was stronger than he and after a momentary tussle had the object in my grasp; I pushed him down in the dirt and started to run back to the house.

"Nate!" Joey yelled, "Missy took my bird-man. Make her give it back!" Letty stopped reading and Nate propped himself up on one elbow, brow furrowed. He growled in irritation.

"Missy, come here right now."

I knew Nate would be on my side, so I practically pranced over to him and Letty; Joey was hot on my heels. "Joey has been bad. He's been taking gifts from people he doesn't know," I squealed.

Nate fixed a pointed look on my little brother, "Joey, is that true?"

Joey squinched up his nose and lunged at my hand, hoping to grab hold of his belonging. His hand wrapped around my wrist, and I heard Letty scream "Joseph!" before wrapping her arms around him to try and pull him away from me. Nate, too, tried release my wrist from Joey's viselike grip.

And then… well, we were no longer in Ireland or in any place I had ever seen. There was snow everywhere for as far as the eye could see. Letty fell backwards causing Joey to tumble down with her, and Nate and I just stood and looked around us like idiots.

"What happened?" Letty sounded scared.

"I don't know…."responded Nate. He kept turning around in circles, searching for anything that was familiar, but nothing was. "Mum? Da?" he called out, but no one answered in that desolate wasteland.

Joey jumped up from the ground; his bottom lip was quivering, and he grabbed onto Nate's hand, "Nate, where are we? Where's Mum?"

Nate squeezed the boy's hand reassuringly, "It's alright; we'll find them. Come on, girls. They're probably just over that hill." Nate started walking forward, holding Joey's hand. Letty and I came in toe. But there was no one to be seen, so we kept on walking. It was very cold and our sweaters did not do much against the freezing winds.

I had almost forgotten about Joey's figurine until I glanced down, and there it was still clutched in my hand. It was in the shape of a man, but it had a vulture's head and four bony arms with long fingers and bird claws. In disgust, I dropped it on the ground and, with the toe of my shoe, covered it completely with the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

It would have been completely impossible for me to get to army encampment than day or even that night, if I had not been captured. No, no, no, not by Fenris. In the end, I owed my thanks to none other than the one creature in Narnia who probably couldn't stand me.

At approximately five o'clock that evening, I assured my self that I would be at that Stone Table any moment now. And yet, over every hill there was but another valley that needed to be crossed, and for every unseen rock and root I tripped over came an ever more impressive string of obscenities that should never be repeated amongst genteel folk.

My patience was definitely wearing thin, and I think I might have given up soon had I not heard that light rumble of thunder. The sky gave no indication of a storm, being of a pretty blue color with sparce, wispy clouds. But that odd sounding thunder continued, literally; it never broke, simply echoing on in a long drawl that got louder every second.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, as I realized it could not be thunder. I shifted in uneasiness as I could feel the ground lightly reverberating beneath my feet. Spinning around quickly, I cursed as less than a third of a mile away four centaurs were galloping through the tall grass of the plain from which I had just come.

My first thought was to run, but I knew I could never outrun them! Besides, the Narnians, for being so naïve, were extremely "just" and "fair"; they would never think of hurting me if I had not done anything to deserve it. Furthermore, if I just let them come to me, they would have no reason to think that I was trying to hide anything. My mind quickly made up, I stood and waited for them to swim through that sea of grass, I was not nervous anymore since I knew they meant no harm on my person; they were but a scant quarter of a mile from me now.

Yet as I watched, I noticed a peculiar swirling around in the grass where the tall, course grass of the plain stopped and gave way to the shorter grass of the pasteur. To my utter shock, out jumped two sleek cheetahs. Suddenly those centaurs did not look quite so friendly as I could now see the sun glint on their shiny armor and sharply, pointed lances.

"Bloody idiot!" I cried to myself. Those cheetahs seemed bent on ripping me to shreds , and, though I could tell I had not a chance in the world against their speed, I turned on my heel and ran with what little strength I still possessed.

My footsteps sounded loud to my ears as did the rasp of my breathing; however, I did not have to keep the punishing pace for long. From the corner of my eye, I flash of red caught my attention, and I dove to the side as a lance thudded into the ground a yard in front of me.

"Halt! In the name of Aslan!" a deep, male voice resounded in my ears. I covered my head with my hands as a horse leaped over my body. Oreius? Shaking myself from my reverie I struggled to my knees, only to find the point of a lance resting at my chest. Where had **he** come from?

"Outlanders are not welcome in Narnia in this time of war," that deep voice said.

I swallowed the sticky residue in my mouth and spoke shakily, "I was not aware I was a stranger to these parts….Oreius."

The lance point was pressed more firmly against my skin, and I gazed up to challenge the centaur. His dark hair was strewn about his shoulders in disarray and sweat covered his face and flanks. He frowned at me, "It is General Oreius, now."

After fixing me with a good, hard glare, he lifted his eyes over my head and held up his hand. I heard a sliding noise and glanced over my shoulder to see the two Great Cats skidding to a halt a few yards behind me; dirt and grass clumps flew in the air as they tore their way to a stop. The four centaurs were nearly here as well, still in hot pursuit.

The Cats circled Oreius and I quietly. "So I see," I whispered softly.

Oreius stamped his hoof impatiently, "What do you here?"

I scowled, "I am on urgent business which is being delayed, thanks to you." One of the Cats hissed at me sharply.

I rose to my feet and began a show of dusting off my breeches and tunic; that lance point rose to my neck.

"Why?" I asked, "What is your business here?"

"Scouting party," came the reply.

"Ah, yes, you did mention something about a war. But really, you are wasting your time, as well as mine, in tracking me. After all, what could I possibly do to you people?" I said coyly.

"You have already caused enough damage in years past, that I cannot think even Aslan would believe enough in your "goodness" to let you roam freely in these lands at such a time," he said.

"You think me an enemy?" I could hear the other centaurs walking up behind me and forming a semicircle around me in case I thought to escape.

Oreius snorted and straitened to his full height, "Not an enemy, but a being who, although young, has definitely lived past her usefulness."

My eyebrow arched, "I am not exactly sure what your meaning is; however, I shall put your fears to rest. I have said that I am on business. I wish to speak to Aslan." I brought up a hand and with one finger on the tip of his spear, pushed it away from my neck softly. "There, does that satisfy you?"

He cocked his head to the side and let the spear head drop. "Why?"

I sighed, "I am concerned about the welfare of the human children." There, I had seen a momentary flicker of surprise pass over his features!

"You know of the children?"

I huffed in annoyance, "It was rather hard to miss…"

A glimmer of hope passed through his eyes as he spilled forth, "Ahh, Lady, they are the Chosen Ones; they will destroy the White Witch and bring this dreaded winter to an end. They will rule Narnia, and there will be peace for years to come under their kingship."

"Hmm, I recall you saying much the same thing about ten years ago. You and all the rest of Narnia tried to persuade me and my kin into believing that we could actually save you people. And what a failure that was!" I said, not impressed by his zealousness.

He was pensive for a moment, that momentary hope leaving his face as he sneered at me, "Yes, but… **they** have good in their hearts. The eldest is strong; he shall make a wise and good king. He shall bring us victorious through this war, with the help of Aslan as well."

Why had he said such a horrible thing? At the implication that my brothers and sister had not been superior enough to defeat the White Witch, tears stung my eyes. Were the Narnians so fickle that they had already forgotten the sacrifice my family had made for their freedom? I wanted to kill Oreius for what he had said; did he not care at all that Nate, Letty, and Joey had given their lives in an attempt to give him a better life. The Narnians were all so selfish!

I knew that to say anything in response to this outrage would only leave me weeping like a child, so I lifted my chin and said, "Again, I need to speak to Aslan now."

He regarded me a few minutes longer before giving me a sharp nod; he motioned for me to get on his back, and I slowly stepped towards him, suddenly nervous. He seemed to notice and sought to bring a somewhat humorous light into situation.

"Do I need to bind your hands or can I trust you to behave yourself?"

I stared blankly at him, uncomprehending his words; perhaps, he felt ashamed of his earlier language. A small smile manifested its way across my face and I successfully blinked back the remaining tears. Oreius and I had never been on the best of terms, but we had always been, at the very least, civil to each other.

"Now, how could I possibly ride with my hands bound?"

"You could never ride well to begin with!" he snorted.

I gave a mock lock of horror, but I knew he spoke the truth of it. I was a terrible rider; it was definitely shown as I unceremoniously slung myself over his back and wiggled into a somewhat comfortable position.

He chuckled lightly to himself, and I wondered when this new friendliness had come into our relationship. I tensed up as soon as Oreius began to turn around, and he could sense it. He told me I could hold on to him if I preferred, but I was not extremely comfortable with that suggested position either. I clamped my eyes shut when they started to run; I willed my nerves to calm and just focused on the wind on my face and the feel of Oreius musles moving beneath me.

But soon enough, he and the rest of the party had stopped. I was surprised to see that we were on the top of a hill, hundreds of small white tents dotted the ravine below us. We had finally reached the Stone Table.

A/N :Wow it's been a long time! School has been a bust lately and I haven't had any time to write, so sorry that it is so late! Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, peoples! Wow, it's been a long time; I feel kinda bad for not updating in a while. Anyway, thanks to all you who updated forever ago. It was very encouraging:

BookWorm37

Orlitza

Violinisthamel

Du Weldenvarden Farcai

bluepixiedust34

gonewithdafeather

usaswim

Natalia101

elizabethjanetg

Aboiheme

Now, on with the elusive fourth chapter!

It seemed as if all the good-hearted of Narnia had emptied out of their homes and decided to take a friendly camping trip together. They were all there. Magnificent centaurs, stocky dwarves, pleasant fauns, every type of talking animal you could imagine, and I even think I might have seen flowers in the shape of a woman blowing in the breeze. At first look, one might think they were all gathered for some sort of social event, but, on further investigation, one would feel the tension that surrounded them.

Some wore expressions of gloom, others of sleepiness, and still others (mostly the younger ones) wore looks of excitement; however, the one thing common to all was their beautifully shining, red armor which symbolized the coming war. It was a rather depressing sight, for me anyway. Oreius obviously didn't think so.

Oreius, in his pride, was practically puffed up like a bloated frog; he turned his head to his scouting companions and motioned for them to go on. The Cats immediately bounded off towards the camp, but the other centaurs did not appear to keen with idea of leaving their commander alone. A slight frown poisoned his features but was gone in a moment. "I'll be fine; do as I say," came the firm command; with that said, the centaurs gave quick, awkward boys and set off down the rocky hillside. I watched them go with a bit of trepidation; I was not entirely comfortable being with Oreius by myself.

Oreius was back to staring down at the encampment; the Narnians were scurrying around like busy worker bees who had little time to get everything done. Oreius let out a heavy sigh causing me to sink lower on his back.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he whispered. A shiver ran through me, and I closed me eyes. I could understand that he felt moved by the courage he saw in his people; he was very proud at that moment. However, the picture that lay out before us moved me in a different sort of way; it was almost an image of despair to me. Like the violent but ineffective efforts of a wounded animal that seeks one last chance at freedom before it dies. Oh, how I hated the Narnians for their stupidity! But how I loved them for being so innocent; almost as children whose blind faith never fails.

A solitary tear slipped out of nowhere and fell down my cheek. They would never get their one wish; they would never be free of the White Witch's steel grip. So, so foolish. And yet, so moving. I cleared my throat and spoke in a hoarse voice, "How so?"

My eyes were still closed, yet I could feel him move and knew that he was trying to look at me. I did not want those eyes to see mine and read all my feelings, so I sat there squeezing my eyes shut and willing him to look away. A cool breeze fluttered past and cold air chilled the trail of moisture left behind by the tear I had forgotten of. I blushed hotly and reached up to wipe it away.

To my shock, a strong hand closed around my upper arm and yanked me from my perch. My eyes shot open, and I stumbled forward as my unready feet hit the ground; I had not gone more than two steps when Oreius whirled me around, grabbing my other arm and forcing me to face him. His face was such a mixture of emotions…I had no idea what had caused him to treat me so roughly.

"Why must you say things like that?" he shook me, "Hmm?"

When I said nothing, he continued, "Why must you be so desolate? It is not your fate."

"Do you think I have no compassion for you people? Do you think I am some horrible monster that has been consumed by hatred and bitterness?" It was Oreius' turn to be silent; confusion became his dominant expression. His head turned from me and his hands slowly fell away from my arms. From his lack of response, I assumed that his answer was a "yes"; tears unbidden trickled down my face. Is that what they all thought of me?

I humbly shook my head, "I have never hated you or any of your kind, Oreius. Perhaps, I once held a grudge against you all, but, Oreius…what did you expect?" He still refused to look at me.

"Oreius, we were only children; away from home, away from those we loved…in a place where we did not know, where we had no idea how we had even come there. It was like a fantasy land with fantasy creatures, not what you would call a logical place at all. We were scared, but then we were found by them," I gestured pointing down into the ravine, "And we were told of that insane prophecy about two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve who save all of Narnia. At first, we didn't believe; how could we, Oreius? It was impossible; our even being here was impossible. We thought it might be a dream or something unnatural, but we never woke up and we continued to live on here.

"So, we started to believe; believe that perhaps we could be some sort of heroic legends in this place where nothing made sense. And we thought that maybe if we could actually set Narnia to rights again, than mybe, just maybe, we could find away back home. You all were so hopeful, too, and so sure that we were the ones spoken of in the prophecy. Than She found out about us, and everyone tried to hide us from Her," I was practically blubbering at this point, but still he would not face me.

"And we fought our hardest against her; you saw how hard we tried! But our plans and attacks were always in vain, and all everyone ever asked was, 'Where is Aslan? Why hasn't He come for us?'. We never gave up hope, though; we kept trying until Nate gave his blood trying! And than poor Joey, too. Oh, sweet Letty; she just couldn't bear it after they were gone. She kept talking of how this couldn't be happening and how we were just dreaming it all up; how this could not be real." I let out one last shuddering sob; I just couldn't talk about them anymore. Oh, why wouldn't he simply acknowledge me in any way?

"And than, it was just me. I was all alone; I was the only one left. And it wasn't because I was the strongest either; it was because I was weaker. They were always trying to protect me from everything. Suddenly one morning, I woke up and realized that they were gone. And none of you had hope anymore; no, Oreius, it was you who all turned from me and not the other way 'round. How could you do that? How could you be so uncaring and selfish? How could you put all you dreams on the backs of children and than be disappointed when they could not perform? And how in the world could you all be willing to do it again to these poor ones?"

We were silent for what seemed like an eternity. I was too much of an emotional mess and refused to say anything more until he spoke. I had not talked of my family in forever and was feeling more than slightly vulnerable. Finally, he turned back to me. His voice was terse when he finally answered me.

"They have brought us a new hope."

I growled in frustration, "Haven't you been listening to me! We have all gone through this once before. What makes these children so much more different from my family that you have hope in them after what you saw happen to us?"

He looked me square in the eye, "Because, this time Aslan has come."

I wanted to punch him, slap him, do anything that might damage his persona; instead, my mouth dropped open and I stared. How would that make a difference in the long run? One more person shows up, and the Narnians think all the pieces are finally on the gameboard.

I scowled. "I don't understand."

Oreius smiled softly, sadly, "I can't make you. All I know is that with Aslan, we can never lose. We have our hope back now; a life without hope is not really alive," I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but his hand covered my lips in one swift motion. His eyes were filled with such desperation and pleading that I was taken aback. But as before, just when I thought I was beginning to understand something of what was the being Oreius, he again turned from me. No, my mind screamed, don't shut me out now! Don't turn your back on me now! Yet, my voice would not make itself heard.

"We should continue on, now. There are things that still need to be prepared for the war."

Solemnly, he gazed back down onto the Narnian encampment. "Come," was all he said. I took one step towards him but changed my mind.

"No, I would prefer to go down myself; I would like some time to think," and compose myself among other things.

He stared at me steadily for a moment attempting to read me. "If that is what you prefer, than I shall not gainsay you."

I nodded my thanks for not forcing me and began to walk away from him, down a less steep path into the ravine.

"Wait!" he called hastily. I sighed miserably, but nonetheless I turned to face him.

He spoke so softly and with such a longing that I was momentarily stunned. "Please," he said, "our hope is all we have left in the world; don't try to take that from me, from the men. Please…Missy."

And with that he was gone, leaving me and my thoughts in a blurr.


End file.
